Conceited
by iixne
Summary: [KaiTala][OneShot]Kai believes everyone should love him, and why not? He's hot, smart, and has the dark and mysterious thing going on. But today Tala doesn't seem interested and Kai's determined to change that. Afterall who could ever resist Kai Hiwatari?


Hey, Happy conceited one shot

I usually write from Tala's point of view, and have Tala drool over Kai, so I thought I'd switch things up a little

Right, have fun!

* * *

**Conceited**

**By; iixne**

**One Shot**

**Love Me**

**Kai POV**

Alright

Here's a question that definitely shouldn't be hard answering

Who's the sole most beautiful, hottest, greatest, sexiest person in the world

I'll let you take your time answering this

….

….

Go ahead, think about it, I'll wait

….

Wait wait wait…

Right I'm tired of waiting- it shouldn't take you this long to figure it out

ME

ME ME

ME

ME ME

MEEEEEEEEE

….

I AM

….

NO I AM NOT BEING CONCEITED

Stop accusing me!

….just… shut up

There is no one in this world that should be able to resist my hotness

NO ONE

I'm BEAUTIFUL

And mysterious… and hard to get, and cold and all that other wonderful junk

But anyway- with all those great qualities

You'd think I'd have every guy and girl at my feet!

…Okay I do…

But that stupid red head's not ….loving…. me

HE SHOULD LOVE ME

This WHOLE day, he's just been…. Ignoring me…

Kai Hiwatari does not get ignored

I've been trying ALL DAY to get a conversation or SOME interest in me started

And NOTHING

I gave a side glare to that red head, who was sitting on the couch reading a book

I looked at him, okay- its make Tala want me time

I stretched on and yawned loudly laying back on the floor and letting my shirt pull up

I laid there for a second with my arms over my head, before finally cracking an eye open to look at tala

….not even a peak??

What is this my face isn't enough for this guy??

I sat up and glared at him again

Hmmmmm…

"Wow it's hot" I said flatly, staring at him

"Yep" He flipped the page

"Why don't you get us drinks?" I suggested, leaning forward and rubbing my fingers into the carpet

He smirked before responding, "why don't you?"

Because- dimwit, if I get it you probably won't have to look at me, if I make you get it, you'll have to look at me to see where I am!

"I asked first" I growled softly

Tala rolled his eyes unhappily and got up, "fine fine" he walked over to the kitchen, still holding his book

…….

And now I strip

I pulled my shirt off and laid down on the floor again- putting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes

There and in a few minutes I'll open them and he should be standing there gawking at me or something

And I'll be like, sexy glare and say 'what' and he'll be like blush and give me my drink and I'll have won again

Or at least that's how it should have been

In less then a minute I felt a sock rub against my ribs, I opened my eyes and saw Tala standing there still looking at his book and holding a cup out to me

"Don't tell me to get you something and then fall asleep- that's what we call _rude_, Kai"

I twitched

He's not even looking at me

What, do I have to strip NUDE for him?!

I propped myself up on one arm and took the cup from him, "hn…"

He went back to his seat, not once glancing up

Wow that book must be REALLY interesting to ignore Kai Hiwatari…

Well he must have looked at me at some point… to know I was asleep

No wait

"I wasn't sleeping"

Tala laughed a little

I wasn't! I had to close my eyes, if I don't close them then people usually don't think its okay to stare

Of course it's okay to stare, I want him to stare- I want him to want me

….I stared at the smile pasted on his face….

Why is he so happy

I'm not happy

When I'm not happy, no one else should be happy

No one else should be allowed to be happy

I demand that everyone love me

No wait

I demand that everyone be miserable until I'm happy

And I'll be happy when everyone loves me

….no...

I'll be happy when _Tala_ loves me

Theeeeere we go

Okay I can't take this, he has to freaking notice me

And I hate that damn smirk

"What are you reading?" I asked slightly annoyed

Tala laughed softly

"Why are you so happy"

Tala just laughed again

….

Right that IS annoying!

"_What_ is so funny" I gritted through my teeth

Tala laughed more

I got up and hurried over to him grabbing his collar and growling angrily in his face, "Ivanoooov…."

Tala stopped laughing enough to smile at me

I love that smile

He's so cute…

….

Right back on topic

RAWR

Anger- me, angry

Grrr and all that

"Have you noticed, that other then today- you've never said more then two words to me, unless I provoked the conversation?"

…What?

"…So…?" I managed to get out giving him a confused look

I shouldn't have to start a conversation

He should have to talk to me first

Anything _I_ want, comes to _me_

"So… you're an attention seeker" Tala smirked

AM NOT

SO NOT

…

….MAYBE A LITTLE

…

SHUT UP

"What?! I-" I started

Tala reached up and pressed a hand against my mouth, "yes, you are" he pulled out of my grip and pulled his book up, "do you wanna know what I'm reading?"

I stared at him

The hell is he on about

"Psychology" he smiled, "I can't believe it really worked"

….Wait…

"You mean I'm your subject for your stupid little experiment?!" I yelled angrily

Tala kneeled on the couch and leaned forward, "don't think about it that way- I was doing something classic- when you pay someone a lot of attention and then suddenly drop it, they usually end up tailing you, trying to get you to notice them. I was just ignoring you for a day to see what kind of reaction I would get… I really thought that sort of thing only happened on tv…"

"So in other words, I was" I frowned

"…You're a very negative person"

"and you used me"

"Technically, I didn't"

"Technically you did"

"Ah… okay… this is getting no where" Tala sat down and looked away as if thinking for a moment, he then jumped up- "alright- well I'm outty, bye"

What…

Just like that?!

Walking away from me again?!

"W-Wait!! I yelled, Tala kept walking

HE- HE-

"You-you're suppose to- you…." He kept walking, "you HAVE TO LOVE ME!!!!"

……………………….

………………..

Did I just say that out loud

I could practically _feel_ Tala smiling

Well this is embarrassing

"Love you??"

…right here comes the embarrassment…

"I mean…" I choked trying to think of something to cover up what I said

Right I got nothing

Tala turned around

Guess what

I was right

He IS smiling

"Well someone's full of themselves"

"I…"

"Is that why you're standing before me half naked?"

"…You're loving this, aren't you"

Tala's smile widened as he walked closer

"Kai- I have news for you, not _everyone _is going to be attracted to you, not e_veryone_ is going to love you on first sight, and not _everyone_ is gonna be sucked into your little controlling web and have wonderful hot fantasies about doing you"

….

People not loving…_ me_?

Well it's official

Tala's gone crazy

That explains everything

It all makes perfect sense now

Why else would he be spewing such nonsense

"Not everyone will…." He stopped about 2 inches away from my face, "but I'm not one of those people" He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine

I smiled as he pulled back

"Well… you just proved my experiment right too, then" I walked back him and headed towards the hallway, turning the corner

"…What's that…"

I poked my head back into the room and smiled, "that I can make anyone love me"

"Kai-" He started

I cut him off, "and as for your theory, when you find someone I can't, let me know" I turned around to leave again

"So wait" I paused upon hearing Tala's voice, he continued, "…did you do that just to prove a point or because you actually like me and wanted me to like me back?"

"…I guess I like you… if I didn't, I probably wouldn't have cared so much…"

I felt my cheeks heat up, I wasn't sure I wanted to see the reaction to that, so I left to the bedroom

-------Tala POV------

I stood in the room partially dumbstruck

Did you see that blush??? He was _blushing_

I know I should have seen it coming

But I never expected him to admit it like that

…he actually likes me, likes me?

………………..

He also thinks everyone loves him…

I smiled softly and shook my head, "Stupid Conceited Narcissistic Bas----…" I paused briefly before looking down at the floor and muttering softly, "…although he may be right…"

Course I would never actually tell Kai I kinda sorta think his everyone loves him theory is right… that would just make his head bigger

"Hey- I'm gonna take a shower" I heard Kai call out from the bedroom

Right- I can think about that later, I just found out how Kai feels about me and now I have some hot soon to be naked and wet ass to get

I grinned and ran down the hall

Life's good

* * *

TALA/KAI SEXIES!

You know if you take out all the thinking and just look at the words up, I think **for the most part it- does sound like Kai**, lol. I wanted to try to stick to his personality so it's like 'that's what it looks like' and 'that's what he's thinking' sorta thing- I dunno, I think it's interesting. Course I may have altered from it a little bit at the end, rofl ...whatever... xD

Anyway!

Well that's it!!!

It's done!!!

I'm… uh… Finished!!!

…Now I think you should promote me to make more one shots or stories

**By Reviewing : D**


End file.
